User talk:Anakin Revanchist
Why have you edited my custom?? Brickwraith (talk) 01:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC)Brickwraith Do not Edit a custom without asking permission of the owner. Brickwraith (talk) 01:30, March 1, 2017 (UTC)Brickwraith Heu Bro Hey Emman Cortez heee and I've got a request: Can I please edit your custom LEGO Star Wars game? I'm just here to help people. warning Hello there. If the author of a custom has not given you permission to edit it, do not edit it. I have received a complaint about you doing this. My fellow Admin Matau has blocked you for a day, take that as a formal warning. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 16:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but i am working on my custom by myself. Have you thought of making your own custom? Sorry but i am working on my custom by myself. Have you thought of making your own custom? Brickwraith (talk) 00:01, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Brickwraith RevanKylo (talk) Maybe, also I could give you advice for your custom. I would be ok if you gave me advice, just remember i won't always do what you suggest. Also, when i post on your talk page, respond on my talk page, not yours. I would be ok if you gave me advice, just remember i won't always do what you suggest. Also, when i post on your talk page, respond on my talk page, not yours.Brickwraith (talk) 03:18, March 5, 2017 (UTC)Brickwraith Hey if your going to use my force level system in your custom, please give me credit on your page. Brickwraith (talk) 19:37, March 6, 2017 (UTC)Brickwraith Please do not directly copy level names and character abilities from my custom to yours. I get you making a very similar custom but please do not plagiarize, I have put multiple hours of work into my custom and do not want you to take credit for my ideas and hard work. Your doing good on your custom, just try to do more each edit. Brickwraith (talk) 00:33, March 8, 2017 (UTC)Brickwraith other account Hello, I've noticed a user calling himself "RevanKylo'sOtherAccount". I just want to make sure that this is actually you and not an impersonator. Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 19:29, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Custom page Hello, RevanKylo You might don't know rules of writing Customs page, because they're not followed in your Custom:LEGO Star Wars: The Entire Saga page. I suggest you follow these rules, unless your page will become a subject to deletion. Please feel free to message me if you have any concerns. The Emperor Shiva I (contact) 09:43, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Modes It means how can you play this game: Single Player or Multiplayer. The Emperor Shiva I (contact) 15:50, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello RevanKylo just wondering if i can help on your Custom lego star wars the entire saga from Billionair1000 (talk) 02:32, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Again, your entire sage custom needs an image of the actual custom. I have things to do so you have a bit more than 2 hours to do it (as is BP policy). Thanks, Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 06:44, April 12, 2017 (UTC) 'sup. I'm on chat. I have 5 mins. The Emperor Shiva I Talk 01:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) It will expire when I say it will (never). You shouldn't be bringing alternate accounts on the chat unless you are an Admin who needs a bot. I'm not being harsh, other Admins would have given you a warning for it. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:49, June 3, 2017 (UTC)} Your repeated edits on that Skarif page look like badge farmin ( making repeated small edits on pages to gain badges) While this is probablynot the case, please use the preview tool to make sure your changes are correct before publishing. This will help you make all changes in 1-2 edits. edit:wikia glitch wan't let me fix farming typo in first sentance.Toa Matau Subtheme categories should only be added for the sets the character appeared in. Darth Vader is in Rogue One, however he is not a Rogue one Minifigure as he is in no sets. --Toa Matau 18:13, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Also note for Darth Vader, the minifigure implies the suit. Anakin is him out of it. --Toa Matau 18:15, June 22, 2017 (UTC)